trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
USS Abraham Dannon NCC-79546
Dolphin class heavy cruiser. The current Dannon continues to serve as the flagship of the Far sector under Rear Admiral Li'ira O'Keefe and Captain Cinilan. USS Abraham Dannon NCC-79546; Blue Dolphin Class GXC Heavy Cruiser Defacto Flagship of the STB 600 fleet DiSodium Warp Drive - Mondo fast; The latest and greatest. The Dolphin is the first class of disodium heavy cruisers. The Dolphins are 36 decks deep with a hull as wide as it is long.The Dolphins are built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a general replacement for the Planet class cruisers. A good idea that was simply too expensive. Also unlike the Manta the Dolphin has the bridge on deck one. A design concession to Admiral Hailey. However the bridge module is built flush with the hull. The Dolphin class is build with two major power systems. It can be built with either the Disodium HE system (Blue Dolphin) shown, which is preferred by the horned fleet, or in a standard disodium system (Fleet Dolphin) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. Enterprise-D Scale *''Where the USS Enterprise-D of 2364 equals 1'' *''Dannon as of about 2387'' *Speed: *cruise. Wf Ds7 (17 ly day) Max wf Ds9 *Firepower: 2 gf *Protection: 2 gf *Science:. 1.5 gf *Comfort 1.5 gf *Range: 2 gf Command Crew *''Li'ira Mary O'Keefe;'' CO; Rear Admiral (*) Female; Green Orion Woman; Has too much fun with the Gentlebeing thing - is quietly firm about maintaining ship's discipline. *''Cinilan;'' CO; Captian ****; Female; RI; Former Marine - Perky. Humanoid Bio, Ane Bio, Aneilog Bio - war machines. A pixie with a deep need to be needed and a wicked bad ass in the right outfit. *''Tandala McBier;'' XO ; Commander ***; Female; Human - Earth Australian Aborigine; A shaman of her people - Tandala is almost a direct mix of Ane and Ferengi in Attitude.; *''Zizzik;'' Chief Engineer; Lt Commander **0; Male; Bzzt Khats (Lizard guys with frill; Enthusiastic Engineer - a nerd with scales - charmingly unselfconscious about it; *''Chariss Mbongalongo;'' Chief Medical Officer; Lt Commander **0; Male; Ansisi - Human ; Underwear model - drool worthy; *''Robert Eugene Tolkien;'' Chief of Operations; Lieutenant Commander **); Male; Human (Earth); Boy Scout, recruiting poster handsome; *''Garan Draxil;'' Chief of SecurityTactical; Lt Commander **0; Male; Acamerian; A former Gatherer Pirate - works his laid back, doofus "Dude!" attitude; *''Crystara Acnapma;'' Chief Science Officer; Lt Commander **0; Female; Efrosian - reverse colored; Also has fun being attractive - her reverse coloration is considered a deformity at home - specialist in Bio-sciences; *''Noteelan:'' Computer Officer: Commander: *** female Ane RI. Exchange officer from the ADF. Backup RI moved into the main position. Noteelan prefers a straight Aneform and doesn't have a humanoid body. She considers the body switching a tad queer. Ane Citizens *''Flicilan the Elder;'' Chief Counselor; Mom; Female; Ane; Old Ane lady - feels like Mom - very good at keeping minds flying straight; *'Einstaban; Science Officer; Lt; Male; Ane; Theoretical Physicist - The only Ane with a German Accent (The best money can buy.) *''Dayban;'' Runs "Wonderland" And "The Looking Glass"; Civilian; Male; Ane; Flicilans Main squeeze runs the ships two lounges - the Fern Bar and the Dance club; *''Tallarban;'' Ane - catch all; Civilian; Male; Ane; A direct personality - makes things happen; *''Raylan;'' Diplomat; Civilian; Female; Ane; Sensuous Explorer; *''Hailban;'' Ane - catch all; Civilian; Male; Ane; Mister Enthusiam; *''Calilan;'' Ane - catch all; Civilian; Female; Ane; Ms Enthusiam; *''Wendy Denalan:'' Ane RI female: Lt Commander **0. Serves as science coordinator when not backing up the Computer officer. A quietly assertive woman that knows her business. She is a humanoid first RI using the Ane form only within the Ane rooms. She usually goes by her Human name of Wendy. She does not have solid blue eyes. *80 - Aneilog ADF personnel; Aneilogs; Helping to fill out Starfleet and learning the ins and outs; *60 - Aneilog Starfleet personnel; Aneilogs; "Star Trekkin' Across the Universe."; The Green Gang *''Neela;'' Girl about town; Civilian; Female; Green Orion Woman; Perky and very enthusiastic; *''Rill;'' Marine; Sergeant <<<)); Female; Green Orion Woman; Large, Musclar, scarred, a former gladiator - she went with what she knows; *''Larka;'' Engineering technician; e-4<<; Female; Green Orion Woman; One of the Green Gang; *''Kell;'' Kept boy; Civilian; Male; Green Orion Male; A poet and a dreamer, not all there. Kept by the other Greens; *''Lussa;'' Ops dept ; E-5 777; Female; Green Orion Female; Good at details, paper work and Math - actually one of the chief financial control people of the Dannon; *4 - Golden Orions; Golden Orions; Screw the Natural order! Former slaves and oppressed persons; Other Crew *''Claw;'' Medical Technician; Chief Petty Officer; Male; HumanGenetic Monster; Good natured and very friendly - a combat veteran with excellent reflexes; *''Kraznok;'' Ops, Science (Mathematician, System Analyst); Civilian Contractor; Male; Ferengi; Ditched on STB 600 he is Theoretically working for passage home, but is having too much fun; *2 - Refugee Klingons; Male; Klingons; Warriors in the Service of the ADF; *11 - Vargr Mercenaries; Vargr; The Dannon rescued them from their decrepit and dying explorer merchant ship - has them working for passage until they get back to base - they've been back three times but none of them want to leave; *8 - Koo; Koo (Snake Furries); Helping integrate the Koo Space forces and Starfleet; *15 - Humans; Reliants World; Joining the Modern world - Spurs optional; *''Chuck MacWalden,'' From Ssliss. He was raised on a distant farm. People from Jamestown considered him half way native anyway. He went to the technical school for a year and then after several fist fights, joined Starfleet. Has a preference for beat up denim shirts. Wears mutton chops which he considers very sylish. He is a two fisted, six-gun slinging, horse (or Whatever) wrangling xeno-phile. He now slings a pair of nickle plated phasers. MacWalden occasionally engages in aggravated piano abuse. He refuses to accept that being bad at it NOW means he'll be bad at it forever. Can be convinced to dance a jig, but prefers the more formal 19th century-esque styles of dancing popular in Jamestown Jamestown. Rank O-2 *8 - Avaians; Big Birdians; Helping integrate the Big Birdian Space Exploration service and Starfleet; Former Imperial Officers *''Kyle Foss,'' Human male - Ens, Sciences, XenoBiologist. Tireless and well organized. Used to be very Human-centric until cured by Oz, formerly a Boarding control officer, aggressive and sort of blood thirty. Now seeking to Atone *''Xoquon Magre,'' Human Male - Ens. Medical, Nurse. Has a minor touch of psionic empathy and healer ability. In practice he is an almost mystically good diagnoser and can stabilize people others would lose. *''Joll Mentel,'' Human Male - Lt. Engineering. A Life Suppot tech. Always seethed with anti-Imperial sentiment, but kept his mouth shut until they reached Oz. *''Edus Tahlee,'' Human Male - Ens. (Ops) Helm A former Spice addict, cured at Oz. *''Dalen Thaneo,'' Human Male - Ens, Sciences, Xenolinguist/Xeno-anthropology Formerly a technical officer, signals intelligence and cyptanalysis, He retrained in the sciences, although he has also kept up minor technical competence with Starfleet Communications gear. *''Sarisa Dorvin,'' Human Female - Lt, Ops. Formerly an up and comer. Her family was killed in a raid that was blamed on the rebellion. Dorvin became an Imperial Officer seeking Justice. Refugees from the 20/21st Century *''Dylan Hardy,'' Male , Human - A tireless, mean-spirited security officer from the 20th century (Submarine). *6 Former US Navy Submarine Crew; Human (Earth in the 21st century); "They have GIRLS!!" *2 refugees from the 21st century colony ships; Humans (Earth in the 21st Century); "Their ships aren't Death traps!"; *''Shiela Xen Wu,'' a refugee from Earths 21st century. Approximately 1/2 Black, 1/2 Chinese and 1/2 WTF from Earth. Shiela was a combat air-ambulance pilot during the 2060s, an executive air/space pilot and in the 2070's, and got onto a colony ship in the mid 2080s. Currently a shuttlecraft pilot and technician, rank E-6. *4 refugees from the 20th century; Humans (20th century Earth); Get a Job, Sha-na-na.; Zarian Descended Crew *''Jua Ayedano;'' Operations; Ensign 0 ; Male; Zarian (Human); Exchange officer from Balmorian Starfleet; *8 - Balmoran Starfleet Officers; Zarian (Human); Helping Integrate Balmorian Starfleet into the Main one; *7 - Mongo Officers; Mongo (Zarian Humans); Helping Integrate the crack Legions of Doom into Starfleet; *4 - Tanaki; Tanaki (Rubber head Humanoids); Refugees from the Kogari Region; Kurr Region Folks *''Uritoliid'' Male Kamla - A planetologist who hates the Zak. *''Alutgaas'' Female Kamla - She is a cooperative, clinging linquistics expert. *''Anedotn, Female Kamla - A just, pompous xenoarcheologist. *Asnahh,'' Female, Kamla - An unhappy, righteous computer techician - she is a Globist *''Darust'' Male, Kamla - A young, tactful technician has a big thing for Holodeck D&D. *''Enararuht,'' Male, Kamla - A popular life support technician. *6 - Orla; Orla (Humans from the Kurr Association); Gaining deep space experience for the Kurr Space Service ; *6 - Kamla; Kamla (Bunny Furries from the Kurr Association); Gaining deep space experience for the Kurr Space Service ; *5 - Kloosh; Kloosh (Seal Furries from the Kurr Association); Gaining deep space experience for the Kurr Space Service ; *2 - Zak; Zak - Big Scary Lizard folk; Tired of being threatened by everything, trying something new; *6 - Tonag; Tonagi - MonkeyChihuahuas; "Please don't kill us, mighty green mistress!"; Zantree Alliance Folks *5 - Poong Officers; Poong; Helping integrate the Poong Space fleet into Starfleet; *7 - Olympian Officers; Olympians; Helping integrate the Olympian Space Team into Starfleet; *3 - Kee Officers; Kee; Samurai Lizards - helping integrate Starfleet into the way of true honor; Federation Core World Natives *3 - Vulcans; *4 - Alpha Centauri; Humans of Alpha Centauri descent; ; *6 Andorians; 3 Male, 3 female; Andorians; Working on a rare 6 part group marriage; *2 - Denobulans; Denobulans; Rubber Forehead people - interestingly non-human; *30 Starfleet officers from Sol System; Human (Or close enough); Tracking the cultural effect; *31 Starfleet officers from Planets not yet named; Human or close enough *3 Exchange Officers from Earthforce; Humans; "Anyone up for a short term deep space assignment? He said!"; *6 - Exchange officers from other local defense forces; Humans and others; Gaining Deep space and Starfleet Experience for their home services. Category:Starships Category:Epiphany Trek